


Living And Dead

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 西幻AU





	1. Chapter 1

“德米特里，”围着围裙的年轻妇人手里拎着一个小提篮，匆忙从屋里一路小跑地追到院门口，“你午餐还没拿！”  
“时间快赶不及了。妈妈，算了。”  
孩童轻松欢快的嗓音远远地从小路尽头传来，一转眼越过一个小坡便不见了踪影。  
“怎么总是这么毛躁，”妇人嘟哝着转过身，“都说了几次了……”

“就差你一个了，季玛。”  
女孩栗色的长发在脑后束成了马尾，正随着她将手高高举起向从小路另一头飞奔而来的男孩示意的动作而微微晃动。  
她的声音脆亮，浑身洋溢着青春的气息，像是早春盛开在田野的鲜花。  
“抱……”一番狂奔之后终于赶到的德米特里微微弯下腰用双手撑着膝盖，急促的喘息让他没法连贯地说完一句话，“抱歉。”  
坐在女孩旁边草地上的男孩环顾一圈，确认所有人——包括他在内一共九个人——都到了之后，站起来拍了拍手，“出发吧。”  
显然他是这群孩子里领头的，年纪也比其他人稍长一些。  
围坐在附近的孩子们听到他的招呼纷纷一跃而起，欢呼雀跃地向着村庄远处的树林跑去。  
今天是他们早就约好的探险日，这次的目标是距离村子很是有段距离的废弃古宅。  
村庄与荒宅之间还隔着一座树林，所以他们决定早些出发，以便在天亮前赶回家。  
那座古宅据说很久以前就被废弃了，村子里没人能说得清那究竟是什么时候。  
似乎是自他们意识到大宅存在的时候它就已是空无一人的状态了，没人知道它的主人是谁、有谁曾居住在那里。  
村里一直流传着一些关于古宅的传言，过去也有村民呼朋唤友地结伴去过，并没有发现什么特别的地方，后来也从未围绕它发生过什么奇怪的事情。  
经年累月之后，渐渐就再没人在意它了。  
虽然所有人都已经尽量加快了脚步，不过毕竟年纪尚幼，等他们穿过树林走到古宅附近的时候，已经错过了一天里阳光最好的时候。  
这片树林已经很有些年头了，不少参天古木枝繁叶茂挡住了阳光，荒宅附近也因此看起来多少有些阴森。  
所幸靠近宅子的地方只有些长势良好得过了头的杂草和灌木，阳光得以无遮无挡地洒落下来，冲淡了荒芜的屋瓦和密林给人带来的压迫感。  
“要不还是算了吧……万一里面真的有些什么。”  
一个金发的男孩看了看古宅，又扭头向来路张望了一眼才犹豫地开口，手指不安地绞着衣角。  
“怕什么？从没听说有人在这附近出过事。”队伍里唯一的女孩不以为然地瞥了他一眼，眼里带上了些轻视，“要是不敢进去就在外面等着好了。”  
“我不是这个意思。”男孩神情怯懦，低低地反驳了一句。  
“一起进去吧，你一个人留在外面反而不安全。”领头的男孩走过去牵住他的手，“说好今天一起探险的，害怕的话我会一直拉着你的手。”  
金发男孩看着对方脸上鼓励的表情，犹豫了一下才终于点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

没人想到要带蜡烛的后果就是进入古宅后只能借着从破损灰旧的窗子透进来的光线勉强视物，木质的地板大半已破败不堪，随着他们的脚步发出微弱的呻吟。  
德米特里走在队伍中间的位置，每一步都走得小心翼翼，生怕踩到什么不明物体。  
走在最前面的是栗色头发的女孩，她一路东张西望兴致勃勃，昏暗的环境和充斥着一股怪异霉味的空气丝毫没有影响她高昂的兴致。  
走在她身后的男孩们反倒更谨慎些，可是出于不愿在女孩面前示弱的微妙心理，他们不得不跟着女孩一起向古宅的深处走去。  
除了厚厚的积灰和一些破旧的家具，一楼并没有什么引起孩子们注意的东西。  
出现在来到走廊尽头的孩子们面前的是一道木质的扶梯，德米特里借着微弱的光线注意到扶手上似乎有些凹凸不平，他伸手抹去堆积其上的灰尘，精美雕花的一角就这么映入了他的眼帘。  
纵然饱经岁月侵蚀，德米特里仍能隐约看出它们当年的模样，镂刻其上的花木栩栩如生，繁复的装饰图案线条流畅、构图严密。  
那必然是出自能工巧匠之手，又经过了反复地雕琢修饰才能形成的美丽纹饰彻底吸引了德米特里的目光。  
他不顾脏污，用手指仔细地将灰尘一点点擦去，纹样更多的显露了出来，那似乎是……  
“德米特里！”  
完全沉浸在自己世界里的德米特里被这声突如其来的呼唤吓得一下子缩回手，险些蹦了起来。  
他抬起头才发现不知什么时候其他人都已经走到了楼梯的半当中，不知不觉间他已落到最后。  
“就来。”  
慌慌张张地跑上楼梯，德米特里一溜儿小跑着赶上自己的朋友们。  
不同于一楼，二楼的窗户被厚重的窗帘所遮挡，整个楼层几乎陷于一片全然的黑暗之中。  
坚实的墙体隔绝了外界的声响，鸟鸣风语悉数消失不见，除了他们的脚步声与呼吸声，笼罩着这片空间的只有全然的寂静。  
阴森诡异的气氛如晨雾般丝丝缕缕地弥散开来，方才还算轻松的氛围陡然间消失无踪，每个人的脸上或多或少都露出了些紧张的神色。  
没人说话，所以人沉默着屏息凝神，摸索着在黑暗中前进。  
就在此时，似乎有隐约的脚步声从楼道远处传来。  
走在最前面的女孩愣了一下，停下了前进的步伐，紧接着其他人也默契地停下了脚步。  
漆黑的环境中，德米特里只听见自己心脏砰砰跳动的声响。  
本该消失的脚步声却仍旧维持着不疾不徐的节奏从远处逐渐接近他们所在的地方，一声又一声，如重锤般砸在每个人的心里。  
恐怖的氛围在瞬息之间如飓风雷电，如无可抵御的自然之威般侵袭而至，直至浸透魂灵深处。  
随着脚步声的接近，一星明灭不定的光点也在同时缓慢靠近，德米特里能感受到身旁朋友们紧绷到极致的情绪，无声的压力几如实质般压在肩头。  
脚步声越来越近，只需再转过一个弯角，那个制造出脚步声的东西——无论究竟是什么——就将出现在他们的面前。  
“啊——！”  
站在最前面的女孩恰在此时发出了一声凄厉的尖叫，惨叫如同魔咒一样打破了冻结凝固的空气。  
其他孩子也突然清醒过来似得发出了短促的悲鸣，转身便跑，争先恐后的架势活像后面有毒蛇猛兽正在追赶。  
德米特里刚跑了两步脚下就不知被什么绊了一下，好不容易踉跄地找回平衡没有摔倒在地，抬起头却发现自己已落到了最后，跑得最快的那个男孩已经跑下了楼梯。  
身后的脚步声不知何时消失了，德米特里不敢回头，他咬紧嘴唇一言不发地加快脚步冲着楼梯奔去。  
或许是因为太过紧张焦急，楼梯下到一半的时候他一脚踏空。  
下意识地紧紧闭上眼，他等待撞击和疼痛的来临。  
一秒。  
两秒。  
……  
十秒。  
什么都没有发生。


	3. Chapter 3

德米特里偷偷将眼睛睁开一条缝，距离他眼前仅仅几英寸的地方就是硬木铺就的地面，使他免受与大地亲密接触命运的则是一条箍住了他身体的手臂。  
现在，德米特里能确认是某个“人”救了他。  
不管这个拉住他的人究竟是谁，一定不会是想要伤害他，否则大可对他视而不见。  
如此揣测着的德米特里大着胆子睁开眼睛，犹犹豫豫地转过头去。  
明亮的金发首先跃入眼帘，当他的视线对上那双灰蓝色眼瞳的时候，清晰的笑意从那双眼睛里浮现出来。  
一股大力从德米特里的腰际传来，陌生男人单臂用劲一下子将他抱了起来。  
本能地，德米特里搂住了男人的脖子来维持平衡。  
于是情况在转眼间变成了德米特里坐在男人的臂弯里，一只手绕过男人的脖子搂住了他。  
“幸好楼梯不高，我的动作也还算敏捷，要不然你可怎么办？”  
男人用另一只手揉了揉德米特里柔软的头发，话音里同时掺杂了无奈与纵容。  
“他自己不小心，能怪谁？”  
一个清脆稚嫩的女声突兀的从男人身后传来，德米特里呆了一下，这才注意到自己之所以能看清男人的样貌是因为在男人身后两步远的地方还站着一个拿着烛台的女孩。  
女孩一头金棕色的长发披在肩上，看起来似乎是与他差不多的年纪，精致的面容如同商店橱窗里漂亮的洋娃娃。  
“如果不是你故意恶作剧，他们会吓得和逃命似的？”  
“谁让他们哪里不去，非要来这里。”  
女孩轻哼一声别过头去，显然有些不服气。  
“娜塔莎。”  
男人稍许加重的语气让女孩不甘心地撅起嘴，她不情不愿地抬起头望向正被男人抱在怀里的德米特里，“对不起，我不该捉弄你们。”  
虽然完全没弄明白到底是什么状况，良好的家教还是让德米特里下意识地摇摇头，“没关系。”  
“真是个好孩子。”  
男人眼里的笑意更深了一些，他抱着德米特里步下楼梯，向大门的方向走去。  
“这里环境太糟了，我们先出去。”  
德米特里搂紧了男人，奇异地对这个突然出现的陌生男人并不感到害怕。  
他低头看了女孩一眼，转回头又看看男人，鬼使神差地问了一个毫不相关的问题，“她是你女儿？”  
“娜塔莉亚，我的教女。”  
“我叫德米特里，你可以叫我季玛。”  
“好，季玛。”  
男人一手拉着女孩儿，一手抱着德米特里，从压抑阴暗的室内一步跨入了屋外的阳光里。  
霎时间，清新的空气取代了充斥鼻腔的霉味。  
徐徐的暖风拂过德米特里额前细碎的短发，高远的蓝天和远处传来的鸟鸣，令他瞬间放松下来。  
“你的朋友们大概在不远处的小路上等你，我送你过去。找到他们之后就早些回去吧，天色马上要开始变暗了，太晚的话树林里不太安全。”想了想，男人又叮嘱了一句，“娜塔莎，你在这儿等我回来。”  
“好的，普拉托夫。”  
乖巧地点点头，女孩松开了拉着男人的手。


	4. Chapter 4

直到走进林子，德米特里远远还能望见女孩儿拿着烛台站在古宅门前。  
没有吹熄的蜡烛上烛火跃动，为她金棕的长发镀上了一层浅金色。  
被男人一路抱着的德米特里不知怎么忽然有些不好意思起来，“我能自己走的……”  
“可我喜欢抱着你。”  
男人注视着他的眼神柔和，里面隐约藏着些狡黠狡黠笑意。  
德米特里的脸一下涨得通红，呐呐的不知所措起来。  
就在此时，男人轻轻拍了拍德米特里的背。  
“你的朋友就在前面，能看见吗？”  
德米特里闻言从男人的肩上抬起脑袋，他扭头望去，果然透过灌木林叶隐约看见朋友们的身影。  
“嗯。”  
男人放下德米特里，然后单膝跪在地上帮他仔细地拍去衣服上方才沾到的灰尘，又替他将翻折起来的衣领重新整理好。  
“我就不过去了，”男人伸出手，“今天很高兴认识你。”  
德米特里握住那只手，学着记忆里大人语气郑重、表情严肃的样子，“我也很高兴认识你。”  
男人站起身，“再见，季玛。”  
德米特里犹豫了一下，把到了嘴边的问题重又咽了下去。  
“再见。”  
等德米特里跑到正焦急等待着他的朋友们身边，再回过头，方才男人所站的地方已经空无一人。


End file.
